This invention relates generally to lubricant fittings and more particularly to an adaptor for attaching a lubricant line to a lubricant fitting. Installation of lubricant systems on equipment typically requires the removal of existing lubricant fittings for connection of lubricant delivery lines to the lubricant points. Since the lubricant fittings are typically press-in type fittings, removal is often difficult and time consuming. Moreover, if lubricant delivery lines are attached directly to the fittings, the pressure required to open a check valve in the fitting is typically about 450 psi, which creates a large pressure drop in the lubricant system.
Existing lubricant fitting adaptors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,704,678 and 4,892,171. The adaptor of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,678, however, does not eliminate the pressure drop due to the check valve in the fitting as discussed above. Furthermore, the adaptor of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,171 is snap-fitted onto a lubricant fitting and does not provide adequate sealing between the lubricant fitting and adaptor.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a lubricant fitting adaptor which allows for simple connection of a lubricant line to an existing lubricant fitting, provides adequate sealing between the lubricant fitting and adaptor and reduces the pressure drop through the lubricant fitting.